Could it be?
by AndreaAtlyss
Summary: Nonnatus House is in for a huge shock! AU
1. GASP!

Shelagh, Patrick and Angela had just arrived to Nonnatus to pick up Timothy, He had spent the day with Sister Julienne. They rang the doorbell and were greeted by Sister Evangelina.

"Look at the happy couple! Come in, Come in." She said, Smiling. "Mum Dad look what I made!" Timothy said holding his little sister who now had on a new knitted dress. "Oh Tim thats Beautiful!" Shelagh exclaimed. "Thanks mum Granny helped me make it." Timothy said. "Gwannieee!" Angela shouted, Saying her first word. "Patrick did you hear that!" Shelagh was now smiling bigger than ever. "Did she just say what I think she did?!" Sister Julienne said, face dropping. "Gwanniee, Gwannieee" Angela piped up again reaching for Julienne. Shelagh went to take a step and suddenly gasped and fell to her knees. "Shelagh!" Patrick exclaimed. "Are you okay my dear?" Sister Julienne asked. "Yes I am, but I feel a bit dizzy would you escort me to the bathroom?"

"Of course my dear."

The two made their way upstairs, Shelagh not stopping till they reached her old room.

"My dear girl what are you doing?"

"Would you fetch your bag please and a glass of water?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Please?" Shelagh pleaded again as she sat down showing a scraped knee.

"Is everything alright Sister?" Patrick asked.

"Yes she has a scraped knee but is fine."

"May I see her?" He asked, Almost begging.

"Yes when I patch her up."

Sister Julienne grabbed a glass of water and her bag, making her way back up the stairs.

"I'm not dizzy mother, I..I'm in shock." Shelagh said to Sister Julienne.

"Over what my dear?"

Shelagh reached in the bag and grabbed a pinard then laid down. She grabbed her hand and Laid it on her lower stomach and she felt a kick in return.

Sister gasped as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Is it? Oh, Shelagh!" Sister said now crying.

Shelagh handed her a pinard and she lent down and listened.

"A perfect beat, Shelagh." She moved the pinard again to the other side and gasped.

"What? What is it!" Shelagh asked.

"My dear sweet girl, There is two perfect beats not one."

"Oh mum! How can this be? I was told I wouldn't have children."

"Yes but God had a different plan didn't he." She said with a slight laugh.

"Will you fetch Patrick? Tell him I need him urgently!"

"As you wish my dear."

Sister Julienne walked downstairs and into the sitting room lowering her said to trick him and giving a slight sniffle.

"Patrick… Your wife is in her old room and she needs you, for it is urgent."

He shot up like a light eyes filling with tears as he took the stairs three at a time.

"Shelagh! What is it my love." Flying to her side.

"Close your eyes and give me your hands."

Shelagh slid his warm hands on her stomach.

"Open." She said trying not to giggle.

"Wha… You mean! Are you? Are we!" He said not able to keep his composure.

"Yes, but there is more. Its not one, but two!"

"TWO?!"

"Yes two! As in two heartbeats!"

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, everyone in Nonnatus heard it. Just that moment Chummy, Peter and freddie walked through the door smiling wide as if they had a secret to tell.

"What-ho Everyone!" Chummy said. "Are the Turners here too?" She continued.

"Why yes, yes we are." Timothy said popping around the corner.

"Would you fetch your mum and dad please?" Yes one moment.

They all set in the sitting room wondering what the other was going to say.

"Well what is it?" Trixie said.

Chummy looked at Shelagh and Patrick then Peter. "On three?" They all nodded not knowing the others news.

"Count us down Freds" Peter said.

"Fwee"

"Twoo"

"One!"

"Were Pregnant" The two couples shouted at once.

"What?!" They said in unison again.

Chummy looked at Shelagh and in unison again.

"14 weeks''

"What!" Both shouted looking amazed.

"Found out today" Chummy said.

"Me too!" Shelagh replied laughing.

"First kick today!" Chummy said

"No way! this is freaky."

"Okay true test here… Twins?"

Shelagh Gasped! "YES!" Both of their eyes welling up with tears! Standing up to hug each other, both husbands just staring off into space.

"Well this calls for cake!" Sister Monica Joan said.

"Mmm. Cake!" The two said again laughing!

**FEEDBACK GREATLY APPRECIATED! **


	2. Sleepy Women

Chummy and Shelagh grew closer together being the only married women in Nonnatus and now both pregnant. Chummy invited Shelagh over for tea on this very rainy day.

Knock, Knock. Chummy heard and walked as fast as should could to the door.

"Come on in!" Chummy and Freddie greeted Shelagh as she held a yawning Angela.

"I am laying down Freddie now, the extra crib is made too you can put little miss down also." Chummy said walking up the stairs. "Oh, wonderful! She is being a wee crank today."

Following her friend up the stairs and laying the small children down. "Tea?" Chummy whispered as they snuck out of the room, Shelagh nodded in agreement. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and Chummy poured them both a cup of tea.

"Here you are, but I must tell you these chairs are wicked on ones tailbone!" She said gesturing to the sitting room.

"I have a pillow on mine at home!" Shelagh giggled.

"Much better wouldn't you say?"

"Much." The two sipped their tea and laughed.

Yawn "One is tired all the time now, that is one thing I didn't miss."

"Yes, I absolutely agree, Patrick says I should carry a pillow with my incase I fall asleep in the street." They laughed trying not to wake the sleeping little ones. They finished their tea and decided to enjoy time go by. "One could fall asleep here." Chummy said yawning.

"Agreed, that sounds marvelous." She said, catching her friends yawn. "Maybe just for a bit?" She said covering herself and Chummy with a blanket and nodding in agreement.

It was half past noon when they had fallen asleep and both children had decided an extra long nap was needed too. Peter had got off work and Patrick was in search of his wife. "Patrick, what are you doing here?" Peter asked while walking home. "I am in search of my wife!" "What she never came home? Its four-thirty." He said, nervously. "Camilla? I'm home." Peter said, walking the house and turning to the sitting room. "Well, I'll be." Patrick and Peter chuckled. They hung up their coats and walked into the kitchen to fix a cuppa before waking the sleeping women. Both children started to stir and cry causing them to both to pop to their feet and rush upstairs. "Shh, Mummy's here." Chummy said, picking Freddie up and wrapping his blanket around him. "Shh wee one, it's okay, I didn't leave you." Picking up Angela and grabbing the spare blanket. The two looked at each other and in unison. "Feeding time!" They chuckled.

The two walked downstairs with the screaming little ones and were scared half to death when two men appeared from the kitchen with tea. An ungodly scream came from Shelagh and Chummy was soon to follow "Oh, that was so not funny! You will pay for that Patrick Turner." Shelagh said. "That goes for you too Noakes!" She never called him Noakes, it sent chills down both men's spines as they hung their heads low. Now the children were screaming even louder, Shelagh and Chummy sat down on the settee to nurse covering with the blankets and the had grabbed the men sitting across from them. Both men looking at one another and laughing. "What?" The girls said in unison. "That!" Patrick said, you are too alike!" Patrick said. "We found you asleep together on the couch with a hand on each others belly, your Nursing together and you are both pregnant!" Peter interrupted. "Fantastic!" The girls said in unison, looking at each other and laughing. "Finally done are we, wee one?" Shelagh said, raising her daughter to her shoulder for a burping. "So are we, eh?" Chummy said doing the same. "Why don't you go get Timothy and stay for dinner?" Chummy said talking to Patrick. "Yes, Ma'am." He said, Knowing he had no choice. "Shelagh, will you help with dinner?" She asked. "Shelagh nodded, they stood up and put the babies in the playpen and headed off to the kitchen. By the time Patrick was back dinner was ready and Peter had set out the extra chairs. They enjoyed their dinner and the Turners were getting ready to head home. Chummy was saying goodbye to Shelagh as Peter did the same with Patrick, Timothy stepped in front of his mum and put his hands on Chummys Swollen belly and laid his head down. "Be good and take care of my auntie!" Shelagh and Chummy's eyes welled up with tears, She ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a kiss. "I will do the same too." She said as they four Turners walked out.

"What a bally long day!" Chummy said, getting into bed.

"Yes, it has been hasn't it." Peter said, pulling her close to him, resting an arm around her.

"Goodnight darling." She said closing her eyes and taking in his warm loving embrace.

"I love you." He whispered to her kissing her neck.

"I love you too." She said moments before falling asleep.


	3. Blue or Yellow?

"So what are your plans for the day?" Peter asked.

"Window shopping with Shelagh, Clinic, three loads of wash and going to the shops for groceries. Could you help?" She said turning around asking him to pull the straps of her girdle.

"You and Shelagh have became close haven't you? Too tight?" He said before tying the straps.

"Yes, we have. It's so nice to be able to talk to another woman. That's perfect." She said as he helped her get her dress over her head. "You treat me to well!" She said winking at him. "That was a naughty wink you cheeky thing." He replied, Slapping her rear and making her jump. "Peter!" He started laughing and walked away, leaving her red faced.

"Shelagh! I was just on my way over." Chummy said.

"Oh dear, I thought I was supposed to come to you!" Shelagh laughed.

"Well, it's too late for either now, to the shops?"

"Yes, don't let me forget I need to pick up new socks for Timothy."

"And I for Peter!" They laughed, walking down the street to the corner shop.

"Chummy! Look." Shelagh gasped, holding up the most beautiful dress and jumper set.

"Oh, those are darling!" She replied.

"Only two and eight, and they come in blue and yellow!"

"I want yellow!" Chummy said, laying the dress on one side of her bump and the jumper on the other. "I want blue!" Shelagh exclaimed, doing the very same thing. Shelagh and Chummy were now 26 weeks pregnant. They stood in front of each other with their swollen bellies touching, and looking at the outfits. The two were talking and both gasped. "Gasp! Did you feel that?" They both said to each other laughing. Peter was right, "You two are becoming too alike." he said. "I have so much housework to do, I best be getting back." Chummy said, frowning.

Before Shelagh would say anything Chummy piped up again. "But my feet are killing me and I could use a cuppa, would one like to join?" She said, as Shelagh nodded in agreement.

"We can go pick up the kids and head back." By the time they got back to Chummy's house and made their tea the children insisted on nursing right at that moment. "Calm down wee one I must find a blanket, Shhh mummy's here. Oh dear, do you mind?" She asked, turning her brow.

"Not at all, I was about to ask the same thing, this one has figured out my blouse buttons!" The two sat in the kitchen and drank their tea while chatting and nursing the now 9 month old babies. "We have no secrets do we?" Shelagh laughed buttoning her shirt. "No, one thinks we don't." Chummy replied, smiling and doing the same. "It's quite funny how alike, we are and our children! We say things at the same time, we got pregnant together, our children wake up at the same time and feed at the same time. Whatever are we going to do?" walking to put her sleeping child in her pram and putting on her coat. "Oh dear! I… Uh, didn't mean together on that one part!" She said, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Have a lovely day Shelagh." Chummy said, Choosing to ignore that comment and not laugh.

Chummy did three loads of washing, rang out nappies and ironed what needed to be and laid Fred down for a nap. She sat down on her side of the bed and put her feet up, not intending to fall asleep. Peter came home from work early to find his wife snoozing off in bed at three in the afternoon. He knew she didn't feel well, the raspy snore and the stuffed nose set him off. His heart sank into the ground, he got into his nightclothes and snuggled in next to her. Pulling her close to him, thinking that he might be able to make her feel a bit better. "Peter?" She asked, not opening her eyes. "Hmm?" He said, closing his.

"One feels so horrible, my head hurts and my nose is stuffed up and my throat hurts too."

"I'm sorry Camilla." Peter said, Feeling her pulse and temperature. "Your pulse is a little elevated and you have a temperature." "Oh, One can't be sick!" She began to cry, the hormones had taken her over. "Don't cry love I'll take care of you and I will call the sisters in to check on you since I will be at work." "Peter, that is too much of a fuss."

"No, It's not. Especially for my Pregnant wife!" He said, both of their eyes had closed not to open again until half past 6 when the phone rang.

Neither were hungry and Freddie ate at 5, so she went back to sleep. When Peter came back up, she asked who it was. "It was Sergeant Michael, he was just telling me that he left some stuff for me for tomorrow. I asked to switch shifts to be on tomorrow night instead of the morning so that I can take care of you." "Peter!" "Don't Peter me, you're sick now come here!" He said, as she cuddled up to him and settling in.


	4. Icing on the cake

"Peter!?" Chummy yelled from their bed.

"Patrick!?" Shelagh yelled from the settee.

"Yes?" They both men answered.

"I'm stuck, Peter." Chummy answered, feeling ashamed that she could no longer get out of her own bed.

"I can't get off the settee!" Shelagh replied, feeling her cheeks burn.

Both men were trying not to laugh as they helped their wives up, Chummy sneezed and jerked backwards taking Peter with her. The two were consumed in a fit of giggles.

Peter and Chummy had exciting news so they invited the Turners for dinner then tea after.

Chummy raced to the door as fast as her body would let her, Flinging it open, they were assaulted with the smell of heavenly food.

"What did you cook? It smells amazing." Timothy said, starting to drool.

"Oh, nothing fancy. Just your favorite!" Chummy replied, Timothy looked at his parents and Gasped with joy.

"Sis, you really didn't need to do that." Shelagh said, as she started to turn red from calling her 'Sis'

"It was no bother, I know how much he likes fried chicken and potatoes. Peter is a big fan too!"

"And me!" Patrick jumped in laughing.

"Well, everything is ready, wash up and we will eat." Chummy said smiling.

They sat and ate what seemed like a feast for kings, and the Turners were getting very anxious as to what the news was.

"So? What is the news!" Shelagh said not wanting to wait any longer.

"Well… We found a new flat! Peter being in the forces we get our choice of a new home." Chummy said, smiling widely.

"And well, there is an eight bedroom, one four on top four on bottom. It's reasonably priced and walking distance from Nonnatus." Peter said, Joining his wife with four tea cups and a glass of Orange juice for Timothy.

"That's wonderful, but what does it have to do with us?" Patrick said, taking his tea and handing his wife hers.

"Well there is room for Timothy, Freddie, two nursery's and two master bedrooms." Peter finished and Chummy jumped in.

"We… We want you to move in with us!" She exclaimed, Watching the turners faces drop from the heavens.

"Well, that's some news!" Patrick said, slapping his knee.

"Can we mum? Dad? Please!" Timothy Begged

"Tonight has been a night straight from the Lord." Shelagh said, looking at Patrick and both of their eyes started to tear up.

"Timothy will you take Freddie and Angela to go play?" Patrick asked his son.

"Yes dad." The two left and Shelagh was now flooded with tears, Patrick sat with a firm grip on her hand to calm her. Shelagh began to speak with her voice cracking as she swept away tears.

"We got a notice in the mail saying our building is to be demolished and we have 30 days to move." She said trying to hold her tears.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Chummy cried.

"I think I can speak for both of us when we say, we would be extremely happy to move in with you. And not because of need, but rather want." Patrick replied, sighing of joy.

"Then that's that! We will be able to move on the 14th." Peter said, watching his wife ever so happy.

"Oh! I am so excited. We will have to start packing soon then!"

"Guess we should tell Tim, huh?" The Turners replied

"Timothy!?" Patrick yelled.

Timothy came in the room shushing them. "Shh! I just got them both to sleep!

"Timothy that was so nice of you!" Chummy said, wrapping him in a hug

"Anything for you Auntie!" Timothy said, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Timothy, Would you like to stay here tonight?'' Peter asked, The young boy who was not sitting between them.

"Can I!" He exclaimed

"What a marvelous idea Peter, we can keep Angela too. What do you think?"

"It would give us some time to pack." Shelagh looked at her Husband and said.

"Alright Tim you can stay!" Patrick added

"Ya… Wait pack? For what?" Timothy said, looking ever so confused

"We are moving, into an eight bedroom flat with the Noakes!" Shelagh told him

"Best night ever!" He added.

"Timothy, go get your pj's on and brush your teeth please." Chummy said, sending him away

"Thank you so much for this entire night." "Yes, thank you" The Turners said getting up to leave.

"Patrick?"

"Peter?" The two women said to their husbands laughing.

The girls looked at each other and sighed. "Help!" Saying in unison, neither of them could get up!

Thirty four weeks of pregnancy had not been kind to either of them, or their husbands.

And moving in two weeks was the icing on the cake for doing too much.


	5. New Home

Everything was packed and the Nonnatus crew came to help move the Noakes and Turners into their new home. Chummy and Shelagh were banned from helping and were sent out for the day. The first stop was in the paint shop, they needed paint for the kitchen, bedrooms and nurseries. The guest bedrooms and the bathrooms had already been painted to perfection and set up. They bought six gallons of paint in a range of coordinating colours, the shop man was nice enough to have them sent to the new house free of charge. They were now off to get wool for knitting and then to the shops for groceries.

"My what a day this has been!" Shelagh said, as the girls pushed their prams back to the new house.

"Yes, my feet are killing me and I'm sure yours are too!" Chummy said, as he walked almost wincing.

"Tea and Knitting is in store for us tonight then. Fish-n-Chips for dinner?" Shelagh asked.

"Positively perfect sis." Chummy added.

The two of them not having siblings other than brothers were so close and becoming each others sister was just perfect to them. They introduced each other as sister and loved every moment they were together.

They had decorated and made one of the rooms into a playroom for the children adding two rocking chairs and two floor cots so they could sit in front of the picture window together whenever they wanted. The window went from ceiling to floor and had a marvelous view of the huge garden they had, they also had an orange tree and an apple tree and the flowers that bloomed were everywhere.

They came home to find the house decorated and beautiful, they decided to start the men in the painting and by the end of the day the nurseries were painted, the cribs too. Everything was ready for them to set up and decorate. Shelagh and Patrick decided to take the upstairs and Chummy and Peter were on the lower level of the house.

The Turners painted their nursery in a pale blue with yellow flowers, and The Noakes painted theirs in a soft yellow with blue flowers.

Later that night, no one was home, but Shelagh and Chummy, Chummy heard Shelagh crying and set off upstairs to find her. She was leaning over one of the cribs straightening the blanket she had made.

"You okay, old thing?" Chummy asked, almost whispering so she didn't frighten her.

Shelagh turned around and wiped her tears away. "Yes, I haven't got any sleep for days and I fear that my hormones are going to keep me in a state of upset." She said, frowning.

"It's okay, why don't we get a cup of tea and wait downstairs for Cynthia and Sister Julienne?" She suggested.

"Okay." Shelagh said, stopping to clean her face from the smudged make up.

Chummy poured four cups of tea and sat them at the table as Shelagh went to open the door.

"So how are you settling in? All is well, I hope?" Sister Julienne asked.

"Everything is perfect! Would you like to see the nurseries mum?" Shelagh asked.

"Absolutely!" The Sister said, beaming with joy.

The four of them walked upstairs to the Turner nursery. "It's amazing, My darling Shelagh did you do this?" Julienne asked. "Well, sorta, Chummy and I decorated them together." Shelagh replied. "And what about the Noakes nursery?" Sister gestured to the door.

They walked downstairs to the other nursery the two were once again in awe. "Chummy it's beautiful!" Cynthia said, walking around looking at details. "I love how simple they are and how you reversed them!" Sister Julienne exclaimed. "We have one other room too." Shelagh said, as she and Chummy guided them to their room.

"This is our room, it looks out over the garden and the children can play too." Chummy said, as she held Shelagh's hand.

"You two really outdid yourselves!" Cynthia said, with a slight bit of jealousy.

"Right then Chummy if you show Cynthia to your room, she can get on with her work, as I will do the same with you Shelagh." The Sister said, not wanting to waste time.

"Shelagh you are right on the dot thirty-eight weeks and both babies' heartbeats are splendid!"

"Thank goodness! I've been worrying, when I had Angela I was weak and felt sick."

"My dear girl, everything is in the Lords hands and it will be fine."

"I know sister, the morning sickness has hit Chummy and I both this month." Shelagh said, not feeling the best.

"This too shall pass, now up you go." She said helping her to her feet.

"Everything seems fine Chummy, but I demand that you put your feet up for at least two hours every day! No buts or else you can deal with me!"

"Yes Ma'am" She snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Thirty-eight weeks on the dot, Heartbeat is well and everything is tip top."

"As much as one can be, It's like monkey see monkey do around here. Morning sickness has consumed us both… Again." Chummy said, not wanting to think about the horrible thing.

"Try crackers and Ice cold water, It should help."

"I am a midwife you know!" Chummy replied, laughing.

The two went to the kitchen to join the others, the rest of the crew was waiting for them too.

"Let me guess, you got the two hours of rest. Right?" Shelagh said, looking at Sister Julienne.

"Yes, and a threat!" Chummy replied laughing.

Peter saw the ladies out while Shelagh and Chummy made dinner, they ended their night with tea by the fireplace. It was one of those rare chilly summer nights in Popular, and neither women would have much to do with it, as they both hated the cold equally.


	6. Gas and Air

Chummy and Shelagh were both almost a week overdue, between them they were miserable.

Stuck in the house with nothing to do, they cleaned, knitted, sewn and everything under the sun. Chummy's Mother in law was over having tea, She was sitting in front of Shelagh on the floor. Chummy walked with a look of terror on her face, little did she know Shelagh had the same look on hers. Chummy grabbed the settee and winced as a pain ripped through her, Shelagh had done the same thing in her chair just minutes before.

"Breathe 'weety it'll ve okay." Irene told her.

"Oh no… Not you too!" Shelagh said, fearing that they were not having Braxton hicks anymore.

"Afraid so old girl." Chummy said, sitting down.

"Timothy!" Shelagh yelled to her son.

"Who called me? Mum or Auntie?" He asked.

"I did dear, It seems that there will be far more of us very soon." Shelagh replied.

"Enough said I'll be back!" As he ran out the door.

Timothy went to the Clinic and found his father closing up for the day. "DAD!" He cried, running through the door. "Babies' are on the way!" He said fleeing to Nonnatus.

Knock, knock, BANG, BANG! Timothy pounded on the door.

"Timothy dear, whatever has you so panicked?" Sister Julienne asked.

"Granny! It's Mum and Auntie! Babies' are on the way!" He said out of breath from running.

"Come soon I have to go get Uncle Peter!" Timothy said, Running down the stairs to the police station.

Timothy bolted into the police station bypassing Head Sg. Rook "Sorry!" Timothy yelled, running to Peters Office. "Uncle Peter! It's time!" Peter jumped up, grabbed his things and clocked out.

"Go on son its almost your off shift anyway." Sg. Rook said, to him.

The two headed back to the house as fast as they could, upon arrival they heard a mighty holler from Chummy.

"Camilla are you okay!?" Peter said, fear in his tone.

"Yes, dear… I Bally stubbed my toe." She said, in a pained tone.

"Oh." Peter sighed, when there was a knock on the door.

Sister Julienne had brought Sister Evangelina, Trixie and Cynthia with her.

"Come in, there in the sitting room." Peter said, laughing as Patrick came running.

"Patrick whatever are you doing?" Trixie asked, trying not to laugh too.

"Timothy came and got me!" He said, out of breath.

"I meant running, you have a car!" Trixie said, not able to hold her laughter.

"Oh no! I am an Idiot." Patrick said, making his wife giggle as he playfully hit his head on the wall.

"Mum?" Peter said, walking into the sitting room, seeing his mother sitting with his wife.

"ello Sweetheart, I was 'ere for tea, but I fink I'll be stayin'." Irene said, holding Chummy's hand.

"Peter, can you phone your Pa and tell him mums staying?" Chummy asked feeling another pain start. "Yes, dear, I will." Peter said, kissing his wife on the forehead and walking away.

"eeve sweety, you 'old my 'and as tight as you need." Irene told her, trying to keep her calm.

Cynthia and Trixie went to ready their rooms with delivery pack and the Sisters stayed to keep them calm… Trixie came into the Sitting room and sat down on the floor in front of Chummy.

"Okay sweet are you ready?" She asked, Chummy nodded in reply.

They helped her stand to her feet and slowly walked to their room. Trixie and Irene on each side, Sister Evangelina behind her for support and Peter in front of her holding her hands and coaching her. "Almost Camilla, I know you're tired and it hurts but you're almost there!" Peter told her. They got to their room and Peter was shooed out of the room only to get her dressed though.

"Shelagh, Are you ready?" Cynthia asked her. Shelagh shook her head no as her eyes welled up with tears. "No. I'm scared!" She replied.

"Whatever for my dear? You have me and Patrick and Cynthia, we are here to take care of you. Doctor Parker will be popping around soon, so there is nothing to worry about." Sister Julienne reassured her. "Come on, listen to my voice and focus on me." Patrick told her as they helped her stand, they walked up the stairs and just like Peter he was shooed out too.

"Patrick I need you to go back to the clinic." Shelagh said, to him.

"Let me guess, for Gas and air?" He replied laughing.

Shelagh gave him a look and he was sent on his way for his orders.

Knock, knock. Peter answered the door to find Dr. Parker. "First door on the right and top of the stairs, third door on the left." Peter said, knowing the drill.

"Shelagh everything looks well baby is fine you are at 5 fingers." Dr. Parker said, snapping his gloves as he took them off.

"See everything is in fine fettle!" Cynthia said, holding her hand.

"Chummy you are doing splendid and everything is well, I would say you're almost at six fingers." Dr. Parker said, laying his hand on hers for reassurance.

Patrick went running up the stairs with one case dropping the other at the door.

"Here you are darling, I am positive Cynthia can set it up while I take care of Chummy." He gave her an ever so soft loving kiss before he walked out of the room.

Knock, knock. "It's Patrick." He said, knocking on Chummys door.

They opened the door to see him holding a large black leather case. "Gas and Air to the rescue!"

"Patrick you just scored some serious points!" Trixie said, smiling at Chummy.

As things progressed the yelling and moaning from pain was heard all the way down Mellish st.

Peter and Patrick had decided to go for a walk in the garden to calm their nerves.

"I hate this, its so much different being the dad and waiting outside the door." Patrick said, Lighting a cigarette and offering one to Peter.

"Yeah, you got that right. My nerves are like cat meat!" Peter took up his offer only to calm himself down and relax for a bit.

"All we can do is wait." Patrick said, as the two sat on the bench outside.


	7. And Then There Was Silence

Chummy was kneeling down with her elbows on the bed baby was progressing fast and she was in an almost unbearable pain state, no one could reach her. Trixie tried talking to her and so did Cynthia but she was in a far off land. "Peter? She has shut us out and she needs to slow herself down." Trixie said, her tone was almost scarce and silent. "I know what to do." He said, as he made his way to their room. Peter took off his shoes and jacket and sat on the floor behind her, he pulled her back to him and she was still shutting people out almost not responsive.

Peter began to sing to his wife, and she fell back into him letting herself slow down and relax.

"You are my special angel, though eternity. I'll have my special angel, here to watch over me.

The smile from your lips brings the summer sunshine, the tears from your eyes bring the rain.

I feel your touch, your warm embrace and I'm in heaven again."

Peter sat with Chummy like this for over an hour humming and singing to her, when he stopped she would tense up and let fear run her down.

Upstairs Shelagh was almost ready to push, She had asked for a half dose of Pethidine just to take the edge off. Shelagh was now scared and crying. "Mum, I want Patrick! Even if he has to sit behind me, I want Patrick!" She cried.

"As you wish, my dear girl." Sister said, holding her hand as another pain ripped through her spine.

"Shh, I'm here, darling. No need to upset, I know you want to push, but not quite yet." Patrick said, wiping away her tears and bringing her back to earth.

"Don't leave me!" She said, gripping his as if she was falling off a cliff.

"As long as I am allowed I will stay, promise." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and in came Trixie. "Doctor Turner, we need you!" Patrick looked at Shelagh who knew he needed to go, She let go of his hand and pushed him away. "It's okay Patrick. Lord, let her be okay!" Shelagh said, taking Sister Julienne's hand as the two of them said a prayer.

"What's wrong Trixie?" He said, as they rushed downstairs.

"Prolapsed cord." She said, as her face dropped.

Sister Evangelina had Chummy on all fours trying to relieve the pressure on the baby.

"Heartbeat is slow Doctor." Sister Evangelina added.

He gowned and gloved up and began what needed to be done.

"Okay Chummy I am going to push on your baby's head, I need you to keep calm and don't push okay?" Chummy shook her head, not able to talk from the pain.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"The cord slipped back!" Patrick said, with joy in his tone.

"Baby's heartbeat is normal again, thank you Patrick!"

Patrick rushed back to his wife who was now ready to push.

"Alright, now on the next pain I want you to give me little pushes Shelagh." Cynthia said.

Shelagh for the first time, let out an almighty scream, she almost broke Patricks hand too.

"Little pushes. Little pushes! I can see the baby's head Shelagh."

Shelagh couldn't help but scream, "Oh My Gosh! She's got my hips!"

Everyone in the room was holding back their laughter, and tears too.

The atmosphere in the room changed so fast and Shelagh forgot everything when she heard that little scream of her newborn.

"Shelagh it's a girl!" Cynthia cried, tears of joy came from all of them.

Cynthia handed the baby to Sister Julienne who was sitting next to her on the bed, she grabbed a pinard and began to listen to baby's heartbeat, what she heard made her face drop in fear.

"Shelagh baby's heart beat is slow, I need you to push now with every bit of might you have.''

"My baby!?" Shelagh began to panic.

"Push Shelagh!"

The whole room was in shock when the baby came out silently, Shelagh buried her head into Patrick. "There is a knot in the cord." Cynthia said, rubbing the baby's back trying to bring the little boy out of shock. The Turners knew… Shelagh began to wail, as if she had been stabbed in the chest.

"This is in the Lord's hands now my dear." Sister Julienne said, as her voice cracked with pain.

Out of no where a scream of the new little boy came! "My baby!" Shelagh cried, her face pained with concern. "I need to hold my baby!" Cynthia handed, the baby to her being ever to careful.

"It's a little boy." Cynthia said, in an ever so soft tone as she watched her now cradle both of her children. "Is Chummy okay?" Shelagh asked, completely forgetting about her friend.

"I will check on her, just for you." Cynthia said, giving her a wink and walking out now that her work was done.

Cynthia walked downstairs and into Chummy's room.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Almost ready, Peter has sat with her for nearly two hour humming or singing their song. She shut everyone out." Sister Evangelina said.

"Oh dear." Cynthia said, seeing any of her friends in pain or upset always brought out the sappy side of her.

"Alright sweetie, now next pain you give it your all." Trixie said, in a loving but stern tone.

"Baby is in quite a hurry now! Come on, you can do it!"

"Slow down now, pant for me. Good, really good!."

Their room was filled with screaming. "Chummy it's a boy!" Chummy burst into tears, and so did Peter. She handed the baby to Sister Evangelina and began to work again.

"Okay Chummy once again, give me all your might!"

"It's a girl! You have a daughter Chummy!" Trixie said trying to wipe away her tears.

"It really doesn't get easier, but you two were so worth it!" Chummy said, holding her new babies in her arms, Peter wrapped around the three of them basking in the awe of having three children. "Only one thing that's missing!" Peter ran out of the room and picked up his son and came back. "Now we are complete." He said as little Freddie snuggled up on his shoulder.

"Have you picked names yet?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, but we are waiting till tonight to tell, that is the four of us." Chummy said, winking at her.

The day had turned to evening and they all sat in the sitting room with their little ones, friends and family around them.

"Turners you first!" Peter said.

"Oh, alright!"

"Every one we would like you to meet… Cammie Ruth Turner and Finley Paul Turner."

"We named Finley Paul after our fathers." Patrick said.

"And Cammie Ruth after my sister and my mother." Shelagh said, as she looked at Camilla and Sister Julienne.

"Chummy, Peter what names did you choose?" Cynthia asked.

"We chose, Rose Beatrix Noakes after Peters mother and Trixie." Chummy said, looking at the little girl in her arms.

"And Philip David Noakes after my and Camilla's brothers who didn't come home from the war."

Peter said, looking down at his new son with tear filled eyes.

"Those are beautiful names!" Sister Monica Joan said, Holding Angela on her lap.

"May I?" Trixie asked, Chummy nodded and handed the girl over.

"Hello Rose, I'm your Auntie Beatrix and it's an honor to share my name with you. I will always love you, and your brother too. But remember you have a family around you that will keep you safe, love you, carry you and protect you. Don't ever forget that, okay sweetie?" Trixie's eyes filled with tears as she snuggled the newborn close to her

"It has been a rather eventful day, wouldn't you say?" Sister Julienne asked.

The crowd agreed and laughed quietly, for fear of walking the babies.

They laughed and ate dinner and left the new parents to themselves until the next day when the nurses would come for checks.


End file.
